Gift by the Tree
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: There was a Lee Rock by the Christmas Tree. Merry Christmas GaaLee OOC


There was a Lee Rock by the Christmas tree.

The same Christmas tree he had told his brother and sister not to put up, but that wasn't what had his full attention. It wasn't even the fact that it was completely decorated in silver and gold with a glittery star glowing on top, or that his sister must have drugged his hot cocoa the night before to make sure he didn't wake up while the tree was dragged in and decked out.

No.

Lee had his full attention.

Lee who was, and had been for the past four years, beginning with that after-school fight in their junior year when Lee had broken his nose and three ribs and told him it was because Lee thought he was a jerk, his believed unrequited crush…

He was by the Christmas tree. Practically under it.

In Gaara's apartment.

That meant he was, not in the literal sense, 'under' _Gaara's_ Christmas tree, and the only other gifts Gaara saw were addressed to him.

He swallowed slowly and then jerked as his hot cocoa began to spill down his front. Holding it away from him and his shirt away from his skin in the other hand, he stared at the grinning, happy form of Lee Rock, who so happened to be wearing a Santa hat and the tattered red hoodie Gaara had lent to him two years ago (Gaara had obviously never gotten it back, much less seen it till that exact moment), and a bow over his heart.

"Happy Christmas!" Lee chirped, throwing his arms out wide to embrace the world and Gaara with it. "Your siblings said you were not much for the holidays, but I told them I could make you think… differently."

Was that a flash of heat in Lee's dark, dark eyes? Was his smile just a slight bit lecherous?

Gaara could only hope so. He walked around the loveseat and set his hot cocoa down on the coffee table. "How so?" he finally managed to husk, talking around a ball of tension in his throat.

Lee was there.

Lee had a bow on him. Lee had a _tag_ on him. And all the gifts under the tree were addressed to Gaara. By process of elimination, the tag, which had to be flipped backwards so Gaara couldn't read it, had to say his name as well.

Ergo, Lee was his gift.

Oh, fuck…

If this was a joke, Gaara was going to murder someone.

He slowly sat down. At the moment, he wasn't certain if he could support himself. No, that was a lie. He could definitely support himself.

And he could launch himself over the distance separating them, push Lee down, and thoroughly _taint_ that happy-go-lucky innocence that had had him like a lovesick fool since day seventy-two. The day Lee had put him in his place, quickly followed by their other best friend Naruto, who had put Gaara in his place for breaking Lee's arm and leg.

Lee had let Gaara sign his casts. Gaara had been blushing all the way home, even with his sore ribs and aching nose.

He forcibly kept himself where he was.

"Well…" Lee got on his knees and started sliding towards him. His long, glossy raven-wing hair had been pulled back into a ponytail that fell over his shoulder. It was silky to the touch, cool and smooth like water flowing through Gaara's fingers.

He would know. He often found a reason to put his hands on Lee. Anywhere on Lee. It didn't matter as long as it was Lee.

"There is this bow over my heart… and this nametag that is addressed to you."

He _knew_ it.

Lee was finally close enough and he put his hands on Gaara's knees. Gently, he spread them and kneeled between Gaara's legs. "I am thinking that, if the looks you have been giving me are anything to go by, it would make you _very_ happy to have me for Christmas."

"What about after that?" Gaara asked. He inwardly winced at the childish tone, as if Lee had just said that he would have to give his favorite toy back to the store. He was older than that. More mature.

He was a fucking man.

Act like one.

But Lee just chuckled and then he laughed and then he flushed. The red glow of his cheeks charmed Gaara in a way. "Oh, I will be yours for every day after Christmas."

It wandered through Gaara's mind why Lee was suddenly so forthcoming. Why was Lee with him now and not earlier? Had his feelings recently developed?

Or was he just being the good guy, like he always was, and hadn't wanted Gaara to feel lonely on Christmas? Though it would sound cruel to someone else, forcing oneself into a one-sided relationship simply to make the other happy, it was something Lee would do. Lee had noticed Gaara's feelings and was now trying to be… selfless.

Giving.

As low as a whore.

Gaara began to feel precariously angry.

It showed in his tone of voice and the slit of his eyes. "Why?"

Lee frowned at him. "Why what?"

"Why are you here?" he questioned. "Why are you doing this?"

Lee's entire face went cherry red and he looked down and away. Sucking in a deep breath, he looked back up at Gaara, determination burning in those familiar, cherished eyes.

"Because you are my most special person! I love you, Gaara Sabaku. With all my heart and soul. And I have for two years now! Though I only recently realized that… It took awhile to accept that I could be attracted to my male best friend…" Everything after that turned into a buzz of noise in Gaara's ears.

It was his turn to blush. Also, he felt like a total ass, but he didn't let that show. Lee never needed to know his thoughts.

Never.

Not even his siblings knew.

"Two years?" he prompted instead, trying to think about anything that might have happened in that time to finally win over the guy he really wanted to be his.

"Ever since you gave me this hoodie." Lee tugged the hood around and pushed his nose into it, smiling. "I rarely ever wear it. I did not want your scent to disappear, even when I did not understand why. However, after tonight, I am thinking that I will have an endless supply."

"Of my clothes," someone answered monotonously. It took a moment, but then Gaara realized that he had been the one to speak and, oh, fuck, Lee really loved him.

"Well, that too." Then Lee reached up…

And kissed him.

Lee had full, pouty lips, warm and chapped, but oh so delicious. Spicy and natural. Gaara groaned and leaned into him, arms around Lee's waist, and his tongue played along the seam of Lee's lips, seeking entrance that was quickly given.

His and Lee's tongues fought valiantly, like true warriors in the wet heat.

It was beyond imaginable.

"I love you," Gaara whispered against Lee's mouth.

Lee pulled back, just an inch, and his gaze flickered up to Gaara's. The love, the warmth, the heat, the need, it was all there. He gave Gaara a watery smile. "I love you as well."

They kissed again. It was explosive, fireworks going off in the distance, Gaara's blood roaring, his heart racing.

Every kiss was going to be like that, he thought. Every kiss.

They rested their foreheads against one another's as they caught their breath. Finally, Lee chuckled. "Happy Christmas, Gaara Sabaku. I hope you enjoy your present…s."

Gaara… really didn't give two shits about the rest of the wrapped boxes under the Christmas tree. And he proved it by swinging Lee up and into his arms, classic bridal style, and carrying him to the bedroom.

Happy Christmas?

Happiness did not begin to cover it.

::

_Author's Note: Merry Christmas! Just something short for Christmas tomorrow… By the way, we survived the Apocalypse! Who's happy to be alive?_


End file.
